A stabilizer is utilized in a drill string to provide a predetermined standoff between a neighboring component of the drill string and a wall of a wellbore in which the drill string is disposed. The stabilizer generally includes a number of blades extending longitudinally, helically, or otherwise along a body of the stabilizer, thus permitting wellbore fluids and drilling debris to travel past the stabilizer while providing the predetermined standoff.
Some stabilizers include a sleeve positioned around a collar of the stabilizer and comprising the blades. The sleeve may be maintained in a predetermined axial and rotational position relative to the collar by corresponding castellated and/or other interlocking features of the sleeve and the collar. However, axial loads and/or other forces experienced during drilling operations and transferred between the sleeve and the collar can mechanically compromise the interlocking features. For example, areas of contact between the interlocking features of the sleeve and the collar may experience high cyclic loading caused by bending and relative movement of the sleeve and the collar, thus accelerating wear and damage of the interlocking features and inducing early catastrophic failures.